1. Field
Embodiments are related to the management of voice commands for devices in a cloud computing environment.
2. Background
Voice or speech recognition is the translation of spoken words into text. It is also known as “automatic speech recognition”, “computer speech recognition”, “speech to text”. Some voice recognition systems use “speaker-independent voice recognition” while others use “training” where an individual speaker reads sections of text into the voice recognition system. These systems analyze the person's specific voice and use it to fine-tune the recognition of that person's speech, resulting in more accurate transcription. Voice recognition applications may execute on smartphones, personal computers, or any other suitable devices. Users may interact with such smartphones or personal computers by using their speech. Users may of course also interact via other interaction mechanisms, such as, keyboards.
Cloud computing is the delivery of computing as a service rather than a product. In cloud computing, shared resources, software, and information are provided to computers and other devices as a utility over a network, such as the Internet.